bos_acfandomcom-20200214-history
History
—BEGIN TRANSMISSION— Many thought that the history of the Appalachian Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel began and ended with Taggerdy’s Thunder in Fort Defiance and deep within the belly of the Glassed Caverns. They were wrong and the Brotherhood persisted. Our chapter’s history began after the failure of another, and in the immediate aftermath our numbers were few and far between. With no strong leadership, we had no rank structure and morale was low. Comms to the west and contact with Elder Maxson had failed and the Appalachian Chapter was left leaderless. A decision was made to merge with another remnant group, however this unity and hope for a better future were fruitless. The new chapter were reluctant to adapt to the growing needs of a chapter fresh out of tragedy and a few of the new chapter’s leadership became corrupt, driving away the honorable members of the Brotherhood. These Brotherhood Outcasts formed a new chapter that picked a clear objective and got to work reclaiming Appalachia: fighting against the Scorched Plague and providing clear water, food, and protection to the survivors and settlers of West Virginia. This new Appalachian Chapter flourished under the leadership of late-Sentinel Marry Luscious, Head Architect Nandroid, and several others. As time went on, two of the founding members became corrupt, abusing their power and attempting to drive a wedge between the new chapter. The coup’s ringleader and their followers were stripped of their ranks and removed from the Brotherhood, forced to wander the Wasteland in exile. Following the attempted coup, more honorable Brothers and Sisters stepped up to help lead the Appalachian Chapter to victory. During this period many members who had been around since the beginning rose through the ranks and helped lead, including Paladin Steve, Paladin Robin Luscious, and many others. It was a time of unprecedented growth and success for the chapter. Territory was reclaimed and the people of Appalachia had hope anew. Many battles and hardships were fought and conquered and yet the Appalachian Chapter persevered. Sentinel Marry Luscious fell in one such fray, the Battle of Ash Heap. Many other valiant Brothers and Sisters fell attempting to reclaim AVR Medical Center, Watoga Emergency Services, West-Tek, and Huntersville. Despite the losses, the Brotherhood persevered and pressed on, helping to slay the Scorched and Scorchbeast Queens that arose and reclaiming the bodies of fallen members, including those of Taggerdy’s Thunder. Shortly after Operation: Steel Guardian, the Brotherhood of Steel: Appalachian Chapter once again faced inner turmoil and strife. A rogue Sentinel attempted to overthrow the Circle of Steel and the Elder Council and had gathered a small army of agitators and rebels to back their play. Only through swift action were Head Architect Nandroid and Paladin Robin Luscious able to salvage the Appalachian Chapter.   With a segment of the chapter now in exile, the remaining Brothers and Sisters circled the wagons, still eager to fight the good fight and protect Appalachia. Voting unanimously and in need of strong leadership, the remaining Circle of Steel elected young Robin Luscious, son of the late Sentinel Marry Luscious, to the rank of Elder. Rumors of settlers and raiders returning to the Wasteland en masse heartened the Brotherhood, knowing that soon, despite it all, they would be needed in Appalachia. AD VICTORIAM! —END TRANSMISSION— Category:Codex